Resisting the Heart
by Spaz-attack101
Summary: The rewritten version of The Emerald Pimpernel.


_"I would rather have eyes that cannot see; ears that cannot hear; lips that cannot speak, than a heart that cannot love"_

_~ Robert Tizon_

Prologue

The city was ablaze.

Chaos irrupted the streets as violent as an explosive volcano; blood-hungry assassins and gruesome monsters chased after the terrified citizens. Their blood mixed in with their tears as their hearts were relentlessly ripped from their bodies and added to the ever growing pile in the center of the village.

Hiding deep within the shadows stood a middle aged woman with a five-year-old boy on her left and a new born girl safely tucked in the crook of her right arm, close to her chest to keep warm, sleeping like the dead.

The woman looked towards her left, then to her right. Seeing as the coast was clear - for the time being - she looked at the little boy and nodded. Her hold on his hand and on the infant tightened as she evacuated the safety of the shadows and onto the desolate streets, where she and the little boy began to run as though the gaping jaws of Hell were right behind them.

Closer and closer they traveled towards the exit of the city with the visibility of shadows in a cave stripped of all light. Finally reaching the only escape did an assassin materialize out of thin air. The woman quickly thrusted the infant into the little boy's arms, picked them up, and threw the children over the bridge into the rapid river. When the boy and infant surfaced, a large piece of driftwood came towards them. the little boy quickly grabbed the driftwood before it could escape his reach, put the infant on top, and turned his head on time to see the assassin cure and extract his savior;s heart out of her body before the river carried him out too far.

With tears in his eyes he cast his gaze back to the infant whom began to wail for food and the warmth she lost. The boy climbed onto the driftwood and tok her into his arms, shushing her and kissing her forehead. "Don't worry," he whispered, love filled his eyes as he looked at the child. "I'll always protect you, Zelda."

From that powerful declaration of the five-year-old boy, the three Goddesses: Farore, Din, and Nayru looked down from their thrones in the sacred realm, away from the bloodshed of their people, of their children, and blessed the two children with invisibility from enemy's eyes, ensuring them safe passage to the goddesses intended location for the children. Once they temporarily completed their tasks in camouflaging the children, they turned their sights back to watch their suffering children with heavy hearts. For the time was not yet to sen them aid. Only when their chosen children were fully united would their plan take action.

* * *

The body of the woman was discarded by the feet of a large man who's cloak concealed his features.

"My Master," the assassin spoke, "here is the body of Impa, the protector of the chosen children."

The cloaked man's eyes flashed dangerously. Faster than the speed of sound he snatched the assassin's throat, lifting him several feet above the ground. "I thought I told you to bring me the children."

"Yes, you did," the assassin wheezed when the figure squeezed harder, "Master, but you see," the fingers around his throat dug even more into his flesh, "Impa threw them onto a piece of driftwood in the river before I could grab them." the assassin squeaked from lack of oxygen due to the tight grip of the cloaked figure.

The cloaked man growled menacingly at the assassins reason and brought the assassin closer towards him, "Find them." He then threw the assassin across the room. "Or you will have to deal with me, Girahim."

**Hello! I'm somewhat back, and kicking. Much emphasis on "somewhat". I was thinking about this plot for several years when I put up ****_The Emerald Pimpernel_****. In the end I didn't like the title, nor the beginning. I totally wrote it wrong. Same with some other of my stories that I started several years earlier. So I decided to rewrite one at a time. And because I have been playing around more with ****_The Emerald Pimpernel_****, I decided to start with this one.**

**I can't promise weekly updates right now, but I can certainly try. Also, I would ****_really_**** like to get a beta reader for this story. **

**Tell me what you think please!**

**Spaz-attack101**


End file.
